It Starts With The Need
by Chupar
Summary: The end of one relationship can open the doors to another relationship that could be the beginning of the world for one true loving person. JOICK. Probably illegal.


It was another cold night and the thought of going home was killing him. He'd been out with Miley, driving around the town and trying to figure out what they were going to do for the summer. It was 2008 and the time they were spending together was getting less and less with every mention of the tour they were about to go on.

"Nicky, I need to know if you're going to actually try and make this work," Miley crooned in Nick's ear.

"Miles, I told you that no matter what I would make sure that we stayed together," He said, not looking away from the windshield. "Maybe you should stop being so paranoid baby, I got your back."

Miley smiled and resituated herself in the seat she was sitting in and reached over to turn on the radio.

Britney Spears wasn't usually her first choice of people to listen to. Sure, she lied at the VMA's and told everyone that Britney was her hero, but seriously, Miley thought of herself as her own hero. She was successful and intelligent, to an extent.

They drove for a while longer before Nick pulled up to a park and smiled at the rain drenched windshield.

"Do you think we'd get sick if we went out there," Nick asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not about to get my dress wet," Miley replied with a grimace as she shot Nick's idea down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nick nodded.

He turned the car off and moved himself in the seat to look at Miley. He hadn't really thought much about their future but it was obvious that she had. He didn't really want to be with her forever, but if that's what she wanted to hear then he'd tell her over and over again.

"So the tour is coming up and I really need to think about what I'm going to do about all my school stuff," Nick smiled at his girlfriend.

"That's the only thing you're thinking about," Miley pouted.

"Well that, and you."

"Maybe you could just do the homework in between shows and then call me with whatever time you have left, as long as you make sure to make enough time for me because I'm not about to wait up late for you to call."

"Well damn, I'll make sure to make time for you."

"That's all I ask."

Joe straightened up the living room a bit and sighed quietly. He'd always wanted to have a night at home to himself. He pulled out his laptop and opened the internet and began looking around for something to do, playing games to pass the time. He'd started googling things that looked interesting. He started to type in the word Jonas when a word that he hadn't heard before came up instead. Jonascest.

"What is this," He asked himself.

He clicked on one of the links that brought up a story that was rated M. He laughed to himself, considering this moment to be a rather kinky one. He started reading the first line;

'Joe had always known he'd been in love with Nick.'

He stopped reading for a minute to think about a few things that were wrong with that sentence but decided to keep reading on.

'Nick had came home from the movies, a look of lust in his eyes and those eyes pinned on Joe. He was going to have his way with his older brother tonight.'

Joe stopped reading again and squinted his eyes as he thought again. He pushed his eyes back to the story and shoved himself through the sex scene, feeling a familiar stirring in his too tight jeans.

"What is wrong with me, this isn't supposed to turn me on," He rolled his eyes and ex'd out of the story, shutting his laptop in the process, thoughts still bursting through his mind.

Joe stood up and walked into the kitchen, trying to find something to snack on until Kevin got home, which would be soon. Joe reached for a full bag of chips and opened them quickly, popping a few into his mouth before walking back into the living room to make himself comfortable on the couch once again.

The garage door started opening and Kevin pulled into it, shutting off his car and getting out of it. He sighed at the door, having a really good night with Danielle; he didn't want to be home just yet. He walked over to the stairs that led up to the door and sat down on them. He reminisced on the nights events. Holding Dani's hand as they walked into the restaurant that was secluded from the rest of the town; looking into those gorgeous eyes as they sealed their goodnight with a kiss that wrapped them together.

"Kevin," Joe asked as he opened the door to the garage.

"Yeah, hey," Kevin smiled up at his brother.

"What are you doing out here," Joe asked, sitting himself down next to his older brother.

"Nothing, just thinking about everything that happened tonight."

"Bad date?"

"No, it was actually the most amazing night I've had in a long time."

"Well, at least one of us is getting out."

"You could too, Joe."

"Fat chance," Joe laughed as he stood up and walked back into the house, looking back. "You coming in, or are you going to sleep in the garage?"

"I'm coming, give me a minute."

Kevin stood up from the stairs when Joe closed the door and smiled to himself, "I think I'm in love."

He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, this time walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Joe, are you okay," He asked a slumped over younger boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He nodded. "I just need to get a life or something."

"Well, call a friend or something."

"Except for my lack thereof."

"You have friends Joe."

"Name two of my friends that I've talked to in the past 4 months, Kevin."

"Okay, touché, but you can't just sit around on the couch all day and night."

"Why not? You and Nick are out with your girlfriends, again, I don't have one of those."

"It's because you're picky, and frankly, you can be an asshole at times."

Joe rolled his eyes and laughed at Kevin's comment, knowing that it was partly true and there wasn't really anything he could do about it.


End file.
